


splish splash

by Ominous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pining, fresh out of high school au lol, kind of, the twins make fools of themselves trying to impress the two cute lifeguards at the waterpark, very light references to canon trauma, water parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous
Summary: Andrew hates waterparks, so there’s no real reason he should be climbing up this hill to ride one of the poorly built waterslides on a scorching hot day.Somewhere from above, he hears the shrill noise of a lifeguard whistle, and a shiver runs down his spine that has nothing to do with the water dripping off of him. His grip tightens around the inner tube he has slung over his shoulder, the sticky latex trying to become one with his sunburnt skin.There just had to be a cute lifeguard…
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 61
Kudos: 369





	splish splash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote a silly thing based off an old twitter thread so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Some things to keep in mind for this AU: the twins were adopted by Bee, the SAT is a (horrible) standardized test that can influence what universities accept you after high school (apparently, the top score you can get is 1600 right now), and I made Neil and Andrew the same year for convenience sake ;)
> 
> Thanks you so much cornmarrow, nightquills, and autumnalpalmetto for reading this over for me and giving me some much needed feedback! <3

The asphalt below his feet burns through the skin of his soles.

Andrew grits his teeth as the smell of chlorine hits his nostrils, but he doesn't quicken his pace or seek shelter in the random shady patches along the trail. There's no escape other than to stop completely and turn back, and he knows he won't. He can't even imagine it, and that just pisses him off _more_.

Andrew grunts, and the next step is just as agonizing.

But, he takes in the pain and deals with it, because any alternative would be inconvenient at this point. These waterparks are impossible to enjoy, and he stands by that. They're full of germs and melted ice cream from carts he can never seem to find, screaming children and questionable water. His skin itches, and his soaked trunks cling to his thighs like some overgrown diaper.

On top of it all, it's blazing. The South Carolina sun is relentless in its onslaught, and no amount of sunblock forced upon him by Nicky is able to stop the burn on his ears. His skin will peel in the next few days, it's inevitable. The amount of skincare he'll have to do...

Curse their mom for convincing them to go on this dumb school trip.

_'Maybe you'll have fun! If you don't go, you'll end up bored anyways.'_

And well, that was it, plus Nicky’s own pestering and insistence that they go.

What a fool he'd been. Bee has gotten a little too good at getting the twins to leave the house, and they're going to have to have a serious discussion about it. Andrew can't possibly handle more shame than this, it's not supposed to be in line with his reputation to haul a bright orange inner tube up the side of a poorly constructed waterslide.

Even still, nothing was stopping him from moping under a shady umbrella eating _Dippin Dots_ this entire time. Yet, he's here, still climbing.

So yes, he feels like he's earned this.

Somewhere from above, he hears the shrill noise of a lifeguard whistle, and a shiver runs down his spine that has nothing to do with the water dripping off of him. His grip tightens around the inner tube he has slung over his shoulder, the sticky latex trying to become one with his sunburnt skin. The tube glues itself to whatever inch of pale shoulder the sun hasn't rubbed red already, but Andrew ignores it, upping his pace just a little.

Oh yeah, he's _definitely_ earned this.

That doesn't mean he understands why his brother is willingly putting himself through it too though.

The other source of his woes wheezes beside him, and Andrew was hoping to forget he was there at all. No such luck.

Andrew watches suspiciously as Aaron winces, following the same path, up and up and _up_ towards the line for the tallest waterslide in the park.

_Give the fuck up already,_ Andrew wants to snap, but that would imply that he cares. He can't let Aaron know he cares about anything, not even whatever weird competition this is.

Is...is it a competition?

Andrew's not even sure what they're doing, he just knows it's annoying in every conceivable way.

This is their _fourth_ time traveling together to this one slide, and they never speak. Never explain. It's a solemn ritual in which they get to the top of the slide, have zero fun going down, and quietly haul their tubes back up through the pain and stickiness all over again.

Andrew wants nothing more than for his brother to politely _fuck off._

Didn't they suffer enough together in the actual womb?

They reach the top of the hill where the line begins, and it also happens to be where the sun shines most severely. They both can't hold back the wince as their feet walk across the blackness.

Each step starts the same and doesn't get any easier. What they're feeling has to be as identical as their faces, but it brings Andrew no satisfaction. The heat starts at his heels and gradually follows his arch, a bone deep singe that Andrew should be used to by now. After all, the park is littered with the tar-like cement and bleak concrete. Even the sponge-y foam of the play areas is too warm, soaked in the sun's vengeance and stinking of burnt rubber.

He can't feel his feet after two hours at this place. He should've gone with Nicky to the wave pool.

But he didn't. He won't.

He glares at the other patrons in front of him, smiling and laughing. How can anyone find this fun?

Certainly not them.

Aaron still apparently has some fight in him though; Andrew reaches the line first and turns back to watch as his twin hops quickly across the asphalt, trying to provide himself as much relief as he can. Andrew can only shake his head.

He'd be embarrassed, if his reason for being here wasn't so pathetic.

When Aaron reaches him, he huffs, face sour and just as red and scaly as Andrew's probably is. It's an upsetting reflection. His twin's blond hair, dyed with a strip of red due to his twin's need to be _different_ , clings sadly to the side of his face. Aaron's chest heaves from exertion, and Andrew's face scrunches up at the sound of him peeling the inner tube from his back. Ugh.

He has no idea why they're doing this.

Aaron glares at him fiercely for no reason, and Andrew glares back.

After this, he wants nothing more than to get some much needed distance from his twin. He could leave now, even...

But then he thinks of a whistle swinging teasingly in scarred hands, the chord too long as it occasionally grazes over the tops of bare thighs. Short shorts.

Andrew swallows, throat impossibly dry and skin warm under the soaked armbands he refuses to discard.

He has to correct himself; there is one thing he cares about, the one thing that seemingly makes him lose all rational thought: pretty lifeguards with deep blue eyes and scarred cheeks.

And one of them sits at the top of _this_ waterslide, doing final, agonizingly _brief_ safety checks on riders before sending them down the slide.

Pathetic.

And yet, Andrew has been putting himself through hell all day just to _look_ at him.

Andrew wants to put his head in his hands, and he probably could, with how distracted Aaron looks himself.

Andrew doesn't care what his issue is, he's having a goddamn crisis.

It had only taken one look at the lifeguard, with his slender, muscled legs swinging from his stool as he guided Andrew towards the slide. Andrew had been transfixed. He was hardly even aware of whatever the man was saying, something about safety and form. Whatever. All Andrew could focus on was the apathetic tilts of his head as Andrew stayed silent, the curve of his jaw and the light stubble there...

Andrew wants to scratch his face against it.

Fuck.

And to say nothing of the slightly damp swimsuit the lifeguard is wearing....

Andrew closes his eyes and leans his head against the wooden pillar in line; he pictures a long sleeved wetsuit top, all black despite the heat, and shorts that ride up whenever the other boy scoots forward onto his stool.

That fucking whistle.

Andrew throws his head back and thumps it against the wood. Not now. Not here.

And really, how much worse could he get?

He never says anything. Each time he goes down the slide he does nothing but stare at the boy as he talks to the other lifeguard on duty, a gentle smirk on his face. Andrew doesn't know his name. Doesn't ask. He just waits for his own walk, or slide, of shame down to the exit pool, and begins the long and tortured process of hauling himself back up.

And it's all a cruel cycle of hubris, isn't it? He keeps telling himself that if he goes up again, maybe he'll finally say something.

But he doesn't.

Time number four is no exception.

He and Aaron glare at each other the entire way up until they're finally next, and nothing else in the world can penetrate Andrew's focus at that point. There are two lifeguards manning this slide, since there are two tubes; the girl perks up at the sight of them, and the bright orange bows of her bikini bottoms make Andrew's eyes hurt when paired with the purple top. He pays her no mind.

It's the other lifeguard who has his full, unrelinquished attention, and the other boy probably isn't even aware. It might almost be better, if he _were_ privy to how hopelessly gone Andrew is, if he could tease and poke or prod Andrew into doing _something_. Even if Andrew might get annoyed, even if he might deny it. It would put him in the position to react.

But, if the boy did any of those things, Andrew doubts he would have an ounce of his intrigue.

Instead of smiling, the other's sharp, arctic eyes widen ever so slightly as Andrew gets into his tube and begins to slide forward. God. He just realized this has to be the most unflattering angle in history.

For some reason, he hears his mom's voice in his head telling him that he's very handsome. That just makes him feel worse.

She _has_ to say that.

Andrew swallows as he drifts forward towards the dark entrance of the tube, and the lifeguard’s foot abruptly shoots out to stop him from sliding further, calves flexing.

_Don'tstaredon'tstaredon't—_

The lifeguard peers down at him, recognition, and _suspicion_ apparent. The man couldn't get more interesting, Andrew was convinced, but here he goes again. Why a waterpark lifeguard, as fresh out of high school as Andrew probably is, has any right being so paranoid and observant is beyond him. The recognition though...that's unsurprising.

Four times in a row will do that, and it doesn't help that Andrew has his twin shadow.

Fuck Aaron, making everything harder.

He can hear his twin stumbling a piss poor affirmative as the other lifeguard runs down the safety again, as if they even need it at this point (never mind the reminder of the height does nothing for Andrew’s anxiety). She stumbles over her syllables, marred with high pitched giggles and the snap of her scrunchie as she pulls at it for a third time. Nervous habit.

Andrew's lifeguard seems to be uninterested in making sure Andrew doesn't cripple himself going down this slide. Instead, his eyes narrow, thoroughly unimpressed with Andrew's entire existence through reddish-brown bangs.

Andrew holds back a sigh.

"Aren't you getting bored?" The lifeguard asks eventually, and it's cutting enough that his coworker stops her spiel. Aaron doesn't seem to notice, oddly silent. Andrew has not time to look at him to see what the hell he's staring at, because blue eyes are currently holding him in their orbit. Andrew wonders if this is what sleep paralysis feels like, but far more pleasant. He can't seem to move, and the world is narrowed down to him and this...pipe dream.

_Shit, no, ew._

_Shut up._

Andrew resists closing his eyes at his own stupidity, or the joke that it really is a pipe dream in a sense...

Tube dream.

_I don't know._

Andrew thinks the waterpark should just let him do this all day, but clogging rides is probably going to get him kicked out.

Why would Andrew get bored of this?

Well, because everything bores him. Another reason why he has no idea what he's doing. It shouldn't take one pretty lifeguard for that to change.

Still, he finds the man's gaze invokes raw honesty. Another thing he's only just begun to dabble in. "No, no even a little," he says as calmly as he can, though his treacherous heart is screaming at him, yelling that he wasted his words on that. But he spoke, he said _something_.

And it does nothing.

The flirting goes completely over the lifeguard's head as his face sinks into a confused deadpan, and he retracts his leg with a shrug. It didn't go over his partner’s head though, and she giggles into her hand. Andrew is ready to go home.

"....okay," the lifeguard says, pulling Andrew forward to endure another too-quick trip down, and an even longer haul up. "Have fun."

He doesn't sound like he means it in the slightest.

As Andrew drifts into the tunnel, he hears the other lifeguard giggle, letting loose a lighthearted scold of " _Neil_."

"What?"

But Andrew doesn't get to hear the rest as he plummets down the slide, but that's less of a rush than the stupidly pathetic fact he just gained.

_Neil_.

It really is the most generic name for the most interesting person Andrew has ever laid eyes on, and the contrast might actually make him laugh if he weren't so attached to his own reputation.

He's not sure how long he'll be able to claim that though.

Andrew sighs instead, which ends up being a mistake. He lands in the pool with a mouth full of water as the tube spits him out like garbage, and the impact is so harsh, his trunks give him a wedgie. The slap is deafening, and he can hear Aaron sputtering a few feet away as he gasps for air upon resurfacing.

His chest stings from the blow of the water, rubbed red, conspiring with the sun to fry Andrew's body completely. He winces as he drags himself towards his tube to collect it, and the first step onto the dry ground makes the heat build all over again.

From his heel, to his sole, to his arch.

But even as Andrew sighs up at the hill in front of him, his traitorous brain can only think one thing: _worth it._

\--

However, his return to Neil is not without more strife.

Andrew would've gladly planned his next words in privacy, empowered by his last show of strength, but the same thing continues to ruin his silent, shameful journey upwards.

_Aaron._

It's when they both grab their inner tubes for the fifth time, side by side. That's when he's finally had enough.

Andrew throws his tube down in front of Aaron, causing his twin to nearly trip and eat shit. At least they're in a shady part of the trail for this, off to the side with still plenty of hill left to go. They're sorting this right now, even if Andrew has to come clean about more than he would like to.

"Fuck this," Andrew says, sweeping a hand through his wet hair. There's still the taste of water in his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. Who knows how many people swim in these places. Son of a— "Why the _fuck_ are you following me?"

Aaron freezes as he reaches for his inner tube, and if Andrew wasn't totally used to his brother's theatrics, he might've flinched at how fast Aaron shot up. His gaze snaps to Andrew menacingly, all frustration and disbelief.

_Ah, so I've offended you. Good._

It takes several tries for Aaron to juggle the words in his mouth, most likely picking through the curse words and trying to keep his anger in check like Bee always tells him to. Mama's boy. "You're following _me_ ," Aaron settles on, all spit and hushed hostility. A few parties walking by send them inquisitive looks, but otherwise mind their business.

For the best; Andrew can't see himself responding politely to that absolute _bullshit_.

Aaron points an accusing finger at Andrew, just far enough away that Andrew would have a hard time grabbing him. "You didn't even want to go on this water slide at first," Aaron hisses. "Don't fuck with me, Andrew."

Him? Never.

Andrew keeps his expression as blank as ever, though he's sure Aaron catches the twitch in his brow. Yes, maybe initially Andrew hadn't wanted to go, but that was before Neil so. It makes sense to him.

"Maybe I ended up finding it fun," he drawls instead, and Aaron scoffs.

"Right, you don't find anything _fun._ "

Untrue. He finds cute, redheaded lifeguards fun.

Or he would, if he could not have his brother with him every step of the way as he tries to actually get said lifeguard's attention.

Before Andrew can respond, Aaron groans, hands scrubbing roughly over his eyes. It's a frantic movement, and even though Aaron has always been the more expressive twin, it has Andrew arching a brow regardless.

He's never seen Aaron look this much like a cornered, kicked puppy.

His expression is desperate when he peers at Andrew again, huffing in defeat.

"No," Aaron starts, making an 'x' with his hands. "Cards on the table, you're _not_ doing this to me. I think she's really cute, and I don't care what you want, I'll give it to you. Just let me have a chance."

Now, it's not tooting his own horn or anything but...Andrew doesn't consider himself dumb. Even when he tried his best to be rebellious and only give school half his fucks, his memory and need to beat Aaron at everything set him up with higher than average marks. He's still proud he got a slightly higher score on the SAT than Aaron, but that's neither here nor there.

Nevermind that the SAT is garbage.

Still, he knows how to process information, and he's good at it. So it's impressive that Aaron has managed to send his brain straight into a brick wall with this one.

Andrew blinks at him. Aaron blinks back.

"What?" Andrew asks, and drops any attempt at remaining cool and collected. It's already been thrown out, probably. He's shivering here in soggy swim trunks while he pines for a man named Neil. It doesn't really get worse.

"The girl," Aaron whines, and has the audacity to look _giddy_. Andrew combs his brain, and comes up with nothing. What girl?

Aaron shakes his head at Andrew's silence. "The lifeguard! Fuck, she's so cute, she—"

And it all smacks Andrew in the face. It goes in a nonsensical whirlwind as his memory forces him to recall her. Bikinibowsgigglesscrunchiesafety—

All the while he is forced to turn his daydream vision away from Neil and onto his coworker. Come to think of it, she's also a bouncy redhead, far too bubbly for Andrew's tastes beyond the fact that he's not into women. Too peppy, too caring.

But.

Apparently she's perfect for Aaron, and Aaron _actually_ thinks—

Oh. Nononono. _NO!_

Andrew, in an admittedly childish display, fake retches, startling Aaron out of his romantic babbling. Aaron flinches as Andrew springs back up into a standing position, face set in a full sneer.

"I don't give a damn about your puppy crush," Andrew says, as it all comes together. Aaron actually thinks Andrew is after the same girl, like he would need to stoop so low. There's one part of him that feels relief knowing Aaron is after someone else, so he somewhat gets the paranoia, but also....in what world.

Andrew is here for the real deal. He's insulted for multiple reasons. The main one might just be that Aaron thinks he's _anything_ except gay as all fuck.

Aaron blinks at him as Andrew scrunches his face up in disgust for the second time. Whatever. She may be the wet dream of typical high school boys, but Andrew had been so painfully unconcerned. Aaron of all people should've been able to see that.

Or maybe Aaron was just blinded by his own feelings and awe. After all, Andrew can't imagine why anyone would bother looking at anything else if Neil is also in the room.

Aaron puts his hands up. "But...wait, you don't like her?"

_Don't retch again, it's unbecoming_. Andrew glares. "Not in the slightest."

And Aaron's brain is also not reflecting his 1500 SAT score in that moment (Andrew got 1560). "But..."

Andrew sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Every moment they waste here, the line to the slide gets longer. "Oh Aaron, if you were capable of focusing on more than one thing you'd realize there are two lifeguards manning this slide."

Aaron's brow furrows. "So?"

Andrew waits. He waits for the same painful whirlwind to hit his twin's mind, and watches the realization explode like stars.

"Oh," Aaron whispers, and Andrew only realizes in that moment that maybe he should feel a bit more uncomfortable about coming out. However, he guesses it's still on his own terms. His brother is an asshole, but in spite of the idiotic jokes Aaron has made in the past, Andrew's mind clearly isn't worried about his reaction being harmful. They're better...now, at least. And mom knows anyways. So there.

_Fuck you._

And true to form, Aaron's face isn't marred by disgust or hate, just surprise, and eventually, acceptance. "Ohhhh."

At the end, relief follows too. Dick.

"Yeah," Andrew deadpans, and Aaron looks between him and the slide.

Andrew's not sure what he's going to say, just knows that he will hate it.

"Huh," Aaron says. "I'm impressed."

Deep breaths. "Why?"

"The scars," Aaron says, holding up his hands in surrender the moment Andrew looks like he might pounce on him. "I-I just always thought you were the shallow type."

"Shut the hell up," Andrew spits. He likes hot men, that's it. Neil's scars don't take away from that, and besides...

The scars actually make him even more appealing. The fuck is Aaron talking about?

Andrew briefly imagines rubbing Neil's scarred cheeks softly with his hands. He bets the skin is still soft, that the patches of roughness feel nice...

Aaron ruins his moment again.

"Wait, so you're telling me you, _you_ , Andrew Joseph Minyard—"

"Do not scold me like mom."

"You've climbed up this god forsaken hill _five_ times and have barely talked to your guy once," Aaron says, voice splitting into laughter at the end. It's a dorky, wheezy laugh. If only Andrew had his phone, he'd record it and show it to lifeguard girl. "Fucking lame."

_I'm lame?_

Andrew knows he doesn't look like the flustered type, but with how many dates Aaron has had in the past, he might expect more than his rushed stumbling and inability to make eye contact with lifeguard girl.

"Whatever you say," Andrew grumbles, grabbing his inner tube. With that settled, he's not sure why he should delay any further. There are more important things. "At least my swim trunks didn't make a fart noise last time I went to sit in my tube."

The noise from Aaron's throat sounds like a dying camel as he struggles to catch up, hauling his own tube over his back. Andrew ignores his panicked: _“Do you think she noticed??”_

They walk in silence for a while, each huffing their own disgruntlement as they steal glances at one another. Andrew and Aaron have been progressively closer over the years, but these odd moments of bonding still ignite the need for him to reject them. He swallows the feeling, and the need to trip Aaron's feet, and quietly says, "I thought you were getting all the girls at school."

He tries to make it sound mocking, but it's deflated. Hours in the sun, with peeling skin and aching calves will do that. He has had enough posturing for the day.

“It’s never been as easy for me as you think," Aaron wheezes at the top of the criminally tall hill once they reach it. It offers no relief, as the sun hits directly on the asphalt, and Andrew can no longer feel the heels of his feet. Still, he waits for Aaron to go in front of him in line. He supposes that's fair. It's not like they won't have to endure each other's presence at the top anyways.

Andrew rolls his eyes.

"I assure you," he begins, leaning once more on the wooden column he's started to call home. "I never assumed it was easy for you to talk to girls."

"I'll push you back down this hill."

"I'll tell lifeguard girl about that time in the cafeteria."

Aaron's face pales. "You wouldn't."

Andrew actually gives Aaron a smirk; he doesn't give a _fuck_.

He's sweating, he's sunburnt, and there's a _very_ hot boy waiting at the top of the hill for him who'll make it all worth it.

Aaron sighs as he leans across from him on the stairwell. Above, they both hear the sound of dual whistles, and they perk up like dogs. It's humiliating.

"Okay," Aaron says, on that lovely note. "I have my proposition."

"Listening."

"We call a truce," Aaron says. "No matter how many times we chicken out or climb back up this hill like morons, we don't make fun of each other or sabotage."

And for once, Andrew can get behind this. Aaron's presence still hinders his progress greatly, but at least now he won't have to worry about being called out for his own fuck ups.

He pretends to consider for a few agonizing minutes, until the line begins to move forward two painful steps. He nods, brain ready to return to Neil and his plan. "Deal."

Aaron's eyes widen, and like the asshole he is, he has to get one last shot in. "Wow, you _do_ like this guy."

Andrew pushes him into the rails.

\--

This time, when he reaches the top of the slide, Neil's demeanor is a lot different.

It's barely noticeable at first, probably not at all to most. But Andrew has been doing nothing for the past three hours but stare at Neil, so he immediately fixates on the way he fidgets with his whistle when he sees Andrew approach.

Andrew's lungs forget how to pump air when Neil smiles, unsure and trying too hard. Andrew wants to tell him he doesn't have to, that Andrew has never cared for niceties, but the gentle curl of Neil's lips isn't the worst thing in the world. Those eyes remain icy and accusatory, like Andrew is more important than he is, like Andrew can do more than admire Neil all day. The reassurance that Andrew won't hurt Neil is on the tip of his tongue, but too odd to voice. It's an instinct, that's all.

Neil seems to second guess himself and his smile, and it's a shame, but Andrew likes any expression he can get. The lifeguard bites his lip and hides the smile with the back of his palm, meanwhile the other lifeguard giggles at his side from across the waterway. Her smirk and her attention don’t stay on Neil long, focus zeroing in on Aaron in a way that Andrew might find a bit too intimidating.

From the way Aaron goes still, it's safe to say he finds it pleasing. Whatever. Gross.

"Hi," Neil says as Andrew sits in his tube, leg flying out to stop him once more. He drowns out whatever conversation his brother is finally having, and lingers on Neil's hands strangling the chord of his whistle. Neil closes his eyes, and today of all days, Andrew knows that expression well.

Embarrassed.

He can't do this. It's stupid, it's unnecessary, it's humiliating. Neil isn't cute, but when Andrew tries to repeat that one to himself, his gut twists in punishment for lying.

"Hi," he replies weakly, because denying Neil that is something he seems incapable of doing. Neil smiles like it's a success. Fuck.

He needs to tell Aaron to abort the mission, but he can hear Aaron giggling with his crush in the other lane.

As much as want is hard to admit to, Andrew knows he wanted exactly this all day. Now that he's staring it in the face, he debates on how fast he can get away.

Neil kicks his legs a bit as he stares at his knees, and Andrew notices the skin there is slightly dark and dry. Some scarring dusts the top of Neil's pillowy thighs, and Andrew wants nothing more than to touch, but to imagine even that feels wrong. It is something he would want to be given willingly and with full trust, and the thought of that frightens him more than this rickety tower.

Neil's not any more in his element than Andrew is when it comes to...whatever they're doing. He squirms in his stool and tugs at the sleeves of his wetsuit.

It's not endearing, but again his gut twists.

Eventually, Neil goes with: "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

His voice isn't sultry or sweet; if anything it's kind of rough, sore from a day of yelling at dumb kids and blowing his whistle. Here, the gravelly quality yields itself to shyness that doesn't match the man he spoke to the last time.

Andrew wonders how often Neil is like this, if what he's witnessing is special.

It's not what Andrew was expecting, though Neil has continued to surprise him. The bluntness is so severe, Andrew wouldn't anticipate it from anyone else. But Neil doesn't look apologetic or aware of this fact, he just waits for Andrew's response, no doubt hoping for the same rawness in return.

Andrew is sorry to disappoint him. He quirks a brow, fingers digging into the graininess of the latex tube. "Do I need a reason?"

It's, unsurprisingly, not the answer Neil was looking for. Andrew's never been good to himself. He can't admit things, even in a flirtatious way, that could potentially get him closer to his goal. Because that's too easy, isn't it? Not even years of therapy can crush the self-sabotage bug that fast.

Neil's smile falters, and he hums to himself, chewing on the words like bubble gum. The unimpressed stare is back, if not a little more amused this time. He looks over at his fellow lifeguard, then back at Andrew, and seems to consider something.

The suspicion is there again too, but it feels different, more specific now. Like Neil knows, at least partly, why Andrew is really there.

Andrew really should go, but his contradictory heart yearns for what Neil might do with the information Andrew can't bring himself to say.

Nothing simple, Andrew soon learns.

"Seems kind of masochistic," Neil says eventually, and Andrew is lost. Neil's smirk widens, and he shrugs in an infuriating way that tells Andrew he likes to piss people off. It's not a strike against him. "You don't like heights, right?"

Andrew's blood runs cold. Neil seems to get no joy from the fact that he's right, in fact his smirk falls as soon as it's confirmed. Andrew's not sure why, but it feels a lot like a returned blow.

Ah, he gets it. Fair enough. It doesn't mean he's going to take that lying down, or admit his pining.

_How—_

He spins on Aaron, who at this point has stopped talking to his crush, no doubt to witness the tension pooling from Andrew's side of the deck. Aaron shakes his head rapidly, denying the accusation. If he didn't say anything...

Andrew spins back on Neil, who now has his arms crossed. "Excuse me?"

Neil huffs, and bats away his coworker's well-meaning hand. He blows his strays bangs out of his face as he glares down at Andrew. "Every time you're up here, there's a moment before you go down where you close your eyes. Did you not realize it?" Neil asks, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. And while yes, Andrew's fear of heights hasn’t been cured by this experience, only pushed back in the face of his other dilemma. He’s not skeptical of Neil’s words; he’s sure that fear still influenced his movements in some ways. Andrew's not used to those ticks being noticed though, but Neil had apparently picked up on them instantly.

Neil shrugs again, but this time it's awkward and genuine, and it looks like he wants to curl up into a ball. "I figured you're trying to convince your brain you're not about to be sent falling."

And what a dreadful, accurate assumption. No, Andrew hadn't noticed, and he's not sure if he's pleased by the fact Neil did. His memory pulls him back to all the previous times, watching Neil give his safety spiels to everyone _except_ him. He'd done it the first time only, and never since.

It had been intentional. No, it had been a favor. Andrew's fear had been pathetically exacerbated by the safety information, from knowing all the ways this slide could kill him, all the ways things could go wrong.

So after Neil realized Andrew's fear, he had stopped doing it. It's obvious in hindsight, and no less embarrassing. Andrew can't stop his mouth from falling open ever so slightly, and Neil glances back at him, the shyness leaking through his annoyance.

It's official then, and Andrew can no longer deny it. He's just a goner, same as his brother.

Weakly, he tries to fight back. "Aren't you supposed to be making sure I don't die? I didn't ask for the analysis."

_Or the consideration._

He doesn't deserve it, but saying so feels like a disservice to Neil's judgement, however warped it may be. He's not sure what it means, for Neil to extend such a well concealed form of kindness to someone like Andrew, but as much as he yearns to reject it, spurning him may just end up with Andrew's untimely demise.

He can't bring himself to do it.

"Well you got one," Neil mumbles with a petulant glare, and Andrew's thankful his memory catches the snapshot, the subtle pout to Neil's lips. "I accept tips you know."

Thank god he's sitting down.

"Neil..." the other lifeguard whispers, laughing anxiously. Andrew wonders how often Neil gets in fights with customers. From her turned up cheeriness, it must be a lot.

But there's no time to respond. A whistle from the lifeguards below breaks up the discussion, signaling Andrew's impending descent. This time, he's aware of his own eyes closing, of being pushed down. He's lulled into comfort by one thing alone, Neil's amused voice, telling him to "have fun."

And then there's just the rush and spike of adrenaline in his gut, a mouthful of water when it all comes to an end, the same as before.

This time however, he already feels like he's drowning before his body hits the pool.

And isn't that troublesome?

Andrew's not too sure. His skin feels hot again, for entirely different reasons, and Andrew doesn't run, but he's all too ready to speed walk back up that hill.

This time, he and Aaron take a small breather at the edge of the pool, staring at their reflections in a torturous act of judgement.

On Aaron's fifth sigh, he finally says something, stupid smile stuck on his face. Andrew can't bear to admit that he's just as hopeless on the inside. "Her name is Katelyn."

And all Andrew's mocking words and ridicule about how that's all Aaron managed to learn, not a number or anything else, die in his mouth. It's not just because of their deal, he doesn't have the energy. Not when he had the exact same reaction to Neil's name.

He hates having a twin.

At Andrew's silence, Aaron frowns, and once again makes assumptions about things he knows nothing about.

"Sorry your guy ended up being a dick. If you don't wanna go this time, you don't have to—"

"Maybe I _can_ feel affection."

"WHAT."

Despite Aaron's disbelief as Andrew leaves him in the dust, Andrew allows a small spark of optimism to bloom uninhibited. For once, they're making progress.

\--

But on the ninth time up, it starts to get sad.

It gets _very_ sad, and their deal dissolves. Andrew wouldn't say they're trying to hype each other up, they don't do that _ever_. But at this point, if neither of them gain any ground, it'll feel like a colossal failure for their whole family. Their futures.

Andrew sets his inner tube down against the railing and stares out over the park. He's taken it in each and every time he's done this, to the point where he can notice the slightest change in the landscape. It's at that time in the day just before dinner; a lot of the families are starting to flood out of the park as sunset looms, orange and dusty over the still steaming concrete. He watches them walk out into the parking lot like ants, and the crowd in the wave pool begins to dwindle. He imagines he can see Nicky, just barely.

Their line is even shorter now, and fast moving.

The park closes in just under two hours. They're screwed.

"How many times are you going to do this?" Aaron wheezes, like he's not having the same exact problem and lack of spine. Andrew supposes it's easier to focus on the failures of another. He wonders if it's also a nice pretend self-reflection, since they're twins. Aaron takes Andrew's silence and does what he does best, _assumes._ It has always been Andrew's biggest pet peeve. This time though, Aaron is probably right. "You're afraid."

That doesn't mean Andrew has to admit it. "I'm not afraid of anything," he snaps weakly, and they both huff as they climb up to the main deck.

The twins have done pretty much everything but ask the lifeguards out on an actual date. The talking became easier, the occasional debate between Andrew and Neil in between whistle blows, Katelyn laughing at Aaron's dumb jokes, discussions about school...

They know where Katelyn and Neil graduated high school from, what sports they played (which explains Neil's amazing legs), and where they're planning to go to university. They've also tried to (poorly) conceal their realization that they won't be too far away from them.

The lifeguards have sports scholarships at the nearby Palmetto, and Katelyn not so subtly hinted that they could get the twins good seats if they ever wanted to come watch an Exy game.

Andrew hates to admit that he would go in a heartbeat, even though he hates Exy and doesn't really understand how it differs from lacrosse. He found himself nodding alongside Aaron all the same, and listening to Neil's excited rambling about the sport. Andrew never thought he'd have a thing for a jock, but life is full of surprises.

It hadn't gone beyond that very blatant hinting. Before they knew it, they were careening back into the water, no dates to be had.

In Andrew's defense, he has never dated in the past, nor has he had the desire to. Makeouts behind the bleachers, handjobs in the bathroom at prom? Sure. Dating? It had never seemed advantageous before.

Aaron, on the other hand, has no real excuse.

That's what Andrew gets for relying on other people.

Aaron grumbles, but mutters one last thing to Andrew as the lifeguards come into view. It sticks with Andrew, and maybe it's the only saving grace for them both. "Mom's giving you her car as a graduation gift, isn't she? Maybe...we could pick them up from their games."

Mom's car is a beat-up Mercedes that's older than he is, far from flashy and a means to an end. He'd been looking forward to it, only as a way to fuck off on weekends and do whatever he wanted. With Aaron's suggestion, that hunk of junk just became priceless.

Andrew wants to say he doesn't care, that Aaron should stop projecting fantasies. But then he sees Neil swinging his legs, eyes brightening at the sight of him, and knows it's all moot.

He's really not sure how Neil even sees him; the comfort and contentedness brewing between them hasn't felt romantic in nature, despite Andrew's own reluctant emotions. But it's something.

He just thinks it might be worth it to find out what's there.

For the first time, there's no one behind them when they climb up to the deck, and they're not the only ones who seem to notice. Katelyn hops up too quickly at their approach, too enthusiastic in her movements to grab the closed sign behind her. She shrugs as she passes them to hop down the first flight and bar anyone else from joining them. Aaron fixates on her swinging ponytail.

The sign waves in the wind as they stare down at it from above, and though Andrew is unimpressed, he feels Aaron start to sweat.

_Calm down. You're a mess._

Even Neil doesn't seem quite sure what she's doing, and yeah...Neil definitely hasn't picked up on Andrew's flirty vibes, not entirely anyways. Katelyn is the schemer, it all makes sense now. Andrew has to respect it, but he also has to wonder what she said to Neil to get his attitude to change.

Katelyn returns slightly out of breath, a smile plastered on her face. Andrew notes from the clock on the nearby employee stand that it's still twenty minutes before the ride officially closes. Katelyn notices his gaze and shrugs, smile coy. "Oh well, slow day huh? Weird. No harm in closing a little early. Right Neil?"

Neil startles, but one look between Katelyn and Aaron has understanding clouding his eyes. Andrew resists a sigh. Of course he would notice _their_ dumb chemistry first. Maybe his brother truly is that lame, or Katelyn told Neil in private.

_Or_ Neil is _that_ oblivious to anything concerning himself. That fact should not appeal to Andrew as much as it does.

He wonders if this is his new type now that he's getting older: dense jocks.

He hopes not.

He wants it only to be Neil.

"Uh...okay?" Neil says, smiling at Andrew with an apologetic shrug, as if Andrew's wildest dreams aren't lining up.

All he needs is an actual date, but like Aaron next to him, he finds his mouth going dry. The twins exchange glances, but as their brains whir with denial and disbelief, it's once again left to Katelyn to push them over the edge.

She's okay, he guesses.

She slides up beside Neil, and after a subtle nod from him, wraps her arms around his shoulders. "There's a Dippin' Dots cart on the other side of the wave pool no one really knows about," she says, a teasing lilt to her voice. It's as if she's dangling a piece of meat in front of starving animals, but she doesn't need to work that hard. Neil arches a brow as she smirks, but nods along with her.

Really, at this point, Andrew will go wherever Neil goes.

But...adding Dippin' Dots to the mix doesn't hurt.

And Katelyn has to add one last thing, probably just to make Aaron wheeze. "Lots of privacy."

Aaron drops his inner tube, and Andrew sighs, and only (barely) delights in the way Neil hides his laugh in his palm.

From the way Katelyn's already got his pathetic twin wrapped around her finger, Andrew has to respect it.

As long as he doesn't have to watch them suck face, he'll tolerate what he needs to. Besides, he's sure Neil will distract him plenty.

"You like ice cream, right?" Neil asks Andrew directly, and they all stare at him, at the way he leans forward towards Andrew without realizing. There's a dusty red over the bridge of his nose and an eagerness in his eyes, and that's the last straw for Andrew.

Because even if he didn't, there's nowhere else he could convince himself to be.

\--

At the end of the scorching hot day, the twins leave with phone numbers in hand, and for once, the prospect of getting to know someone better doesn't deter Andrew as much as it probably should.

Even if he finds out it's _Neil_ who doesn't like ice cream.

They can move past that, Andrew's sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> What Katelyn said to Neil: uh neil....I think that guy just wants to-  
> neil: ....  
> katelyn: ...be friends with you  
> neil, who is terrible at making friends but wants them: :0 !!!! 
> 
> he'll get there, don't worry lol
> 
> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
